What is the value of $\sqrt{3^3 + 3^3 + 3^3}$?
Answer: Since $3^3 = 3\times 3\times 3 = 3\times 9 = 27$, then  \[ \sqrt{3^3+3^3+3^3} = \sqrt{27+27+27}=\sqrt{81}=\boxed{9}. \]